Heart Events
by SkittleButt
Summary: A collection of heart events I've made up that I think would be cool to add into the game. (You can't choose your answers in the heart events, but you can read the outcome for all of them).
1. Vincent and Jas, 6 Hearts

""Hey, Vinny! Welcome to Marnie's, what can I do for you?" Marnie says.

Yeah, I just need a new heater please!" Vinny responds back.

"Oh no, is your little goat cold?" Marnie asks.

"Yeah, the heater busted in the barn a couple days ago, and I need a new one before winter comes"

"Awww, poor little Groot, I can't imagine what he's feeling right now!" Marnie said with a sudden upset look on her face. She turned around and went into the storage room, rummaging through boxes to look for a new heater.

Vinny sat down, waiting for Marnie to return. While waiting, he heard a _BUMP!_ And some loud voices yelling. After a couple seconds, Marnie rushed back into the room. "I'm so sorry, Vincent and Jas are on a play date." She said, rushing to Jas's room.

Vinny got up and followed Marnie, curious to see what was happening.

"Aunt Marnie, Vincent doesn't want to play dolls with me!" Jas said.

"I don't like dolls, I wanna play video games!" Vincent responded.

"You _never_ want to play dolls with me!"

"Because I'm a boy, I don't like dolls. Please just play video games with me! I brought a system just so we could play!"

"Ugh, I don't know what to do!" Jas responded.

Vincent looked over to Vinny and a big smile formed on his face. "I KNOW! Vinny's here! Mister Vinny will make the desicion for us!"

"That's actually a good idea!" Jas said. "Mister Vinny, what should we do?"

* * *

Vincent, why don't you just play dolls this one time? Maybe it'll be fun.

* * *

"Aw man! Fine. Gimme a stupid doll Jas."

"Yay!"

"(grumble) What do yoh want them to do?!"

"Well, K was thinking the dolls could be superheroes! But not like, high tech. Our dolls can do a bunch of crazy stuff and they fight people with their purses! Oh how it will be so much fun!"

(Jas rambles on as the heart event ends.)

Vincent: -50 Heart points.

Jas: +50 Heart Points

* * *

Jas, let's play video games. I'll tag along!

"Ugh, fine. I dunno, it might be fun. Maybe we could play a fun video game. Plus, you're tagging in."

Jas begrudgingly walks over to Vincent's game system and sits down.

You grab the third controller and you all begin to play 3 player Junimo Kart.

Jas lightens up to playing the game, but still dropped her controller the instance she could.

Vincent: +50 Heart Points

Jas: -20 Heart Points.

* * *

What about if we both play Baseball? It's fun!

* * *

"Baseball? Really?" Vincent says.

"I dunno, doesn't really sound that fun, but it's something new, so why not?"

"Yeah, fair point." Vincent says, getting up.

The game started out slow, but both kids ended the game with a huge smile on their face.

Vincent and Jas really liked it!

Jas beat Vincent with two groundbreaking home runs in the final inning, 5-3. Even though Vincent lost, he didn't care.

Then Marnie thanks you for stopping the kids' arguing and still letting them both have fun.

Vincent: +50 Heart Points.

Jas: +50 Heart Points.

Marnie: +10 Heart Points


	2. Evelyn, 8 Hearts

Vinny stood around, fishing when he hears Evelyn humming. He turns around to see her working at the flowerbeds.

She had a huge smile on her face as she planted more seeds and pulled up weeds.

"Oh dear..." Evelyn said "I think George might still be hungry! I'll go whip him up a sandwich." She said, walking back into her house.

After a few more minutes, Vinny goes to the beach to buy more bait. When he comes back, he hears bickering.

"No! Stop! I'm planting these!"

He looked over and saw Evelyn, yelling at birds. There were about a dozen birds, all chewing at her flowers.

"Sweet heavens! What are you doing? STOP!"

Vinny runs over to Evelyn, facing the birds. He looks a bird in the eye, then starts to sprint at the birds. He feels his hair brush up, with his whole forehead exposed. The birds' eyes widen as they start to flap their wings and fly away.

"Wow! Thanks so much Vinny! You make an old granny so happy!" Evelyn says with a smile on her face. She gives Vinny a hug, but smile wiped from her face. "Wait, the birds will probably be back, what should we do?"

* * *

If they show up again, we'll kill them!

* * *

"Whoa, what? No! I don't want to hurt the poor birds, they have their own lives to live! I'll just figure it out on my own, but thank you for helping me dear."

-200 Heart Points

* * *

We'll just shoo them away!

* * *

"Yeah, that could work! It might not work all the time, because my old bones can't wave my hands around as fast as you do, but I dunno. Skepticism aside, that could work.

No effect on friendship

* * *

Here, use this!

* * *

You hand Evelyn a Rarecrow you got at the flower dance.

"Oh My, she's so pretty! Thank you!" Evelyn said, stroking her hair. "This doesn't ruin the scenery of the flowers either."

After a second, she stopped and realized something.

"Wait, I have more flowerbeds... Oh Polish-Sauce!"

* * *

I'm so sorry, I don't have enough for all the flowerbeds.

* * *

"Well, It's alright dear. I understand."

No effect on friendship

* * *

I'll craft some scarecrows

* * *

"That's a great idea!" Evelyn says.

+50 Heart Points

* * *

I'll figure out a way to get you more of these flower rarecrows.

* * *

"You are way too sweet to me dear! Thank you, from the bottom of my happy heart."

Evelyn looked at the rarecrow, with a grandmother-type-smile on her face. "Y'know, this reminds me of my daughter, Clara. She was the happiest girl eve, but one day she-" Evelyn cut herself off, and a tear formed in her eyes. "Never mind, I'll tell you in the future. In the meantime, would you like to come in for some tea and cookies?"


	3. Sebastian: 8 Hearts Robin: 10 Hearts

Vinny goes into Robin's house to upgrade his coop, but Robin isn't at the counter.

"Sorry Vinny. *cough* I can't serve you right now. Something *cough* has smelled awful the last couple of days. It *cough* smells like smoke. But I can't *cough* find what's burning. It's even gotten Demetrius stumped!"

* * *

Do you need help looking?

* * *

"Yeah, *cough* *wheeze* thanks, let's look.

+10 Heart Points

* * *

I'm Sorry, I hope you find it.

* * *

No effect on friendship, alas the heart event ends.

(The rest of this heart event will continue if you help)

Vinny and Robin dig around, waft stenches from Demetrius' projects, check the heaters, and everything.

"We've checked almost everything! I'm sorry to put you to work, but can you keep looking so I can *cough* check downstairs?

Vinny continues to dig around for a couple minutes, until he hears a loud yell.

 **SEBASTIAN! GET DOWN HERE _NOW!_**

Both you and Sebastian jerk your head to the stairs, and sprint downstairs.

Looking at Robin, you see her holding up a cigarette in one hand and the box in the other.

 **WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!**

"M..Mom, I.I. Can explain! I didn't know what that was doing there, it's Abigail's, and she left them after we were playing with my scenario cards.

Robin slowly walked over to her son, with a furious look in her eye. "Sebastian, none of you are old enough to smoke. Did you smoke these?"

"Well, I-"

"You didn't let me finish. Did you smoke these? Why would you smoke these? I want the truth and I want the truth **_Now._** "

"No mom, I wouldn't dare! I wanted Abigail to stop, but she wouldn't play with us and we couldn't get through unless there were three players! If Vinny were to see me smoking, he would've told you, right Vinny?

 **Author's note: Sebastian actually does secretly smoke in the game.**

* * *

He's lying, I saw him smoking near Haley's.

* * *

"I **KNEW IT!"** Robin shouts.

Sebastian looks over to you, with a furious look on his face. "Dude, what the hell? I thought we were friends! You gotta tell my mom on me for just smoking! Ugh, I hate you."

"Sebastian, what in Yoba's name got into you? You are grounded for a year!"

"Mom, I'm almost 17. I can handle it!"

"Do you want to make it 2 years?"

"No Mam." Sebastian said, staring at his toes.

"You have gone completely mad, Sebastian. No computer, No playing pool with Sam, no going out without my supervision, no NOTHING."

"But Mom!"

"I SAID **NOTHING.** Now go upstairs and clean up, and make sure Demetrius is watching you."

Sebastian lowers his head and walks upstairs, but not before murmuring to you.

"So I guess you aren't my friend."

 **(The next day)**

You wake up and walk outside. You get a letter from Robin.

 _Dear Vinny..._

 _Sorry you had to watch me lose my cool last night. That was the worst time as a parent for me._

 _Thanks so much for helping me and not lying to cover Sebastian, because who knows what would've happened._

 _If you don't mind, I'd like to thank you by paying you._

Robin: +80 Heart Points

Sebastian: -300 Heart Points

+25,000G

* * *

Sebastian is telling the truth, I've never seen him smoke that cigarette.

* * *

"Oh, really? Ok." Robin says, looking at the cigarette.

Sebastian looks at you with a huge smile on his face, mouthing 'thank you'.

"Then I better go tell Pierre that his daughter was caught smoking, be right back." Robin says, running away.

Sebastian's eyes bulge out as he looks at you. "Oh no, we're gonna get so busted! What do we do?"

* * *

We'll continue with the act, pretend like Abigail was trying to throw her off guard

* * *

"I dunno if it will work, but there's no going back!" Sebastian gulped.

After a couple minutes, Robin barges back in.

"Abigail said she's never smoked in her life, but she's seen you do it."

"What? That's crazy! She's clearly trying to cover her own skin!"

"I dunno, she seemed pretty calm."

"That's what she wants you to think." Sebastian said, eyeing his mom.

"Yeah, that could be it. I guess the only way is to drug test you too."

Sebastian gulped.

 **(A week later)**

Vinny wakes up and gets a letter from Robin.

 _Dear Vinny..._

 _The test came back, he's positive._

 _Why would you lie to me?_

 _I get that you want to defend my son, but some things could ruin him!_

 _I guess I shouldn't of relied on you..._

 _I won't make that mistake again._

 _Sebastian is working with Pierre for the rest of the year, then we might take him to a place where he can get better._

 _Please consider the future before you make decisions._

Robin: -120 Heart Points

Sebastian: No Effect

* * *

I guess you gotta come clean now...

* * *

"But I don't want to go to boarding school or in the rehab woods or wherever that place is!" Sebastian sighed.

"But I guess I gotta come clean, don't I? Well, it was fun while it lasted."

Robin comes back a couple minutes later. "Abigail said she didn't smoke them, but you did. So 'fess up!"

"Abigail is telling the truth mom." Sebastian sighed. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me." The front of Sebastian's head seemed to be weighed down, because he couldn't do anything but put his head down.

It seemed steam blew out of Robin's ears.

"Vinny, don't you EVER support my son if he tries to hide him smoking. Now you better GET OUT before you're punished just as much as Sebastian. OUT!"

Robin: -50 Heart Points.

Sebastian: No effect.

* * *

Sebastian, just curious. Why _were_ you smoking?"

* * *

 **(Note that this isn't an answer for the question Sebastian asks if you keep going with the lie, but a choice when Robin finds out Sebastian is smoking)**

"Vinny, you're starting to sound like my mom!" Sebastian says.

"Sebby! Don't talk to Vinny that way! Tell us why you smoked!"

Sebastian sighed and looked at his feet. "It's because you're really hard on me now! Ever since you divorced dad my life has been awful!"

"Sebby, what do you mean?" Robin said.

"I haven't seen dad in forever, you lost your gigantic workshop, Maru is weird, everything is so different now!"

Robin stopped, trying to think.

"Sweetie, I know this is hard, but you gotta find a way to cope with it other than drugs!"

"You wouldn't get it." Sebastian I'd, in between sniffles. "You're head over heels for Demetrius, so you can't figure out anything else!"

"No sweetie, I completely understand. I know it's hard to believe, but I was once a teenager. I know exactly how you feel, this is weird for me too." Robin says, wrapping her arms around Sebastian for a hug. "How about next week, we'll go visit our hometown and do everything you loved, then figure out a way for you to quit smoking."

"I'd like that a lot." Sebastian smiled.

"And we'll go see dad for a couple days."

"But I hate when you tag along, you and dad always fight."

"I swear on my heart, we will do our best to get along if it will make you happy."

"Ok, thanks so much." Sebastian said, still holding on to his mom.

"Vinny, I know this is awkward, but thanks so much for helping me out today, and realizing what's going on with my kids. Bless your soul, you're a good person."

Robin: +60 Heart Points

Sebastian: +50 Heart Points


	4. Alex, 6 Hearts

Vinny walks out of Pierre's to see Alex throwing his football around and catching it.

"Oh hey Vinny! I'm just tossing the ball around! Wanna play?"  
Vinny agrees to play. Alex starts to run away, with his arms open as he's ready to catch the ball. Vinny throws the ball in the air, and it zooms! Alex rushes around, trying to look for the perfect spot to catch.

"I got it! I got it!"

Alex coordinates the perfect spot to stand as the ball slips right into his arms.

"Alright! That was awesome! Your turn Vinny! Go long!" Alex says, chucking the ball with all his strength.  
Vinny runs around, his eyes on the ball, to the buildings, and then back to the ball. The ball spins and zooms into the air as it flies through the sky.  
Then, the ball starts to lose momentum, and falls. Alex can tell that Vinny wouldn't be able to catch it, and not because he didn't have as many of the skills as he had...

It was going to land on a roof...

"NOOO!" Alex yelled, running to The Stardrop Saloon. His eyes were focused on the ball that bounced on the roof, hoping that it would fall back to the ground.  
There were tons of CLUNK noises as the bal bounced around, until the ball finally got stuck in a gutter.

"Grandpa's going to kill me! What's he going to say when I lose practically the only thing that entertains me! What am I going to do?"

* * *

I'm sorry dude...

* * *

Heart event ends

* * *

I'll go ask Gus about it!

* * *

"Really? Thank you so much, Vinny!" Alex says, giving a thumbs-up with a huge smile on his face.

Vinny walks into the saloon to see Gus wiping and cleaning cups, which he always does when it's 1PM.

"Hey Vinny! What can I getcha?" Gus said with a hearty smile on his face. However, his smile slowly fades as Vinny tells him what happened.

"Go up on the roof?! Are you CRAZY?!"

* * *

Sorry, never mind

* * *

Vinny slowly leaves the bar, and comes out to tell Alex.  
"Oh, you couldn't get the ball?" Alex says, looking sad. "Well, it's ok. You tried your best. Maybe I'll get another the next time I got to Calico Desert."

Heart Event ends

* * *

 _Pleeeease? It's for Alex..._

* * *

"No!" Gus jolts. "I'm sorry Vinny, but it's nearly impossible to get up there. I can't cover it on my insurance if I got hurt because I went up there to _get a football._ I'm sorry, I just can't do stuff like that for free!"

* * *

C'mon, don't be a prick.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Gus says with a blood vessel looking like it was about to pop. "I'm sorry." Gus says, taking a deep breath. "It's my lunch break."

-50 Hearts

* * *

I'll pay

* * *

"Oh, you will?" Gus chuckles. "Well in that case, I could probably do it. How much we talking?"

* * *

$10

* * *

"Oh..." Gus says, lowering his arms. "That's it?"

-10 Heart Points

* * *

$25

* * *

"Oh..." Gus says, putting a finger to his chin. "That's it?"

-10 Heart Points.

* * *

$50

* * *

"Hey! Now that doesn't sound too bad!"

+10 Heart Points

* * *

$300

* * *

"WOAH! Of course I'd get it for that!" Gus says, bouncing around.  
"But can you be behind me incase something goes wrong?" Gus finally says.  
Then Gus gets out from behind the bar, and walks into a secret area.  
"Yeah, I try and keep this away from customers!" He giggles. "It would not be very good if someone could access this if they were drunk or something..." Gus says, pushing a curtain back and grabbing a ladder.  
"OK..." Gus says, looking down to Vinny on the ladder. "Now, this should be bolted in place, but just in case something goes wrong, run to get Harvey. Got it?" He asks. Vinny gives a thumb-up and Gus continues to climb.

"Yep! I think I found it!" Gus says, giving a thumbs-up. "Hey, Alex, Catch!" Gus yells.  
Suddenly, Alex is running around, trying to find the perfect spot to catch the ball.  
"I got it! I got it!" Alex yells, jumping up and catching the ball. "ALRIGHT! Thanks Gus!"

Alex: +150 Heart Points

Gus: +100 Heart Points


	5. Vincent and Jodi, 8 Hearts

Hey **everyone. Before the chapter starts, I want to make a quick announcement. My character 'Vinny' is now going to be named 'Brett.' I'm changing the name of the main character to that from now on, but I don't know how to change the previous chapters without re-writing them. Not only that, but it was confusing to tell whether Vincent or Vinny was talking.**

 **Thanks for understanding,**

 **-SkittleButt**

 **P.S, your spouse can be anyone in this chapter, but Leah is the spouse in the story because she's my wife in the game. ;)**

Brett wakes up and walks around his house, and eventually sees he has mail! He opens the letter and sees it's from Jodi.

Dear Brett...

Vincent's birthday is in a week! It's because of this that we ask a favor for you...

We're going to throw Vincent a surprise birthday party! We've gotten the streamers, the party supplies, the presents, and everything is under control. However, we know you and Leah can bake a mean cake! If you don't mind, can you make a cake? It can be anything you want, just have it be three layers.

Sorry for the trouble!

-Jodi

After careful research, Brett finds a book in the museum's library about special events.

Many special events hold many special moments. One of these things is a layered cake. These take a couple days to complete, or should we say they CAKE a couple days to complete!

The bottom layer typically has a regular cake on it, but the top layer is where it's at!

There are two types of layered cake. The first one is a birthday cake, and takes about 5 days to complete. The second cake is a wedding cake, which takes 2 weeks to complete!

The book has some tips and tricks. Either way, Brett knows how to start the cake.

* * *

Not Successful

* * *

"Everyone, he's coming!" Jodi says, looking outside the window and seeing Kent. Suddenly, everyone gets quiet in excitement, and crouches down in separate areas.

The door opens up, and Vincent roams around.

"Woah dad, everything's dark! I would've thought Sam would be in here pla-" Vincent gets cut off by noises.

"SURPRISE!"

"AUGH!" Vincent screams. He runs around, into his room. From there, everyone hears loud crying.

"Oh my goodness!" Jodi screams, running into Vincent's room. Then, there's tons of awkward silence as everyone takes in what happened.

"I didn't think that would happen..." Leah whispers into Brett's ear.

There was tons of awkward silence, until Jodi finally came out of Vincent's room.

"Sorry everyone. Vincent... wanted to have a private celebration tonight. He didn't expect the surprise, and got overwhelmed with anxiety... luckily, he can have a couple slices of cake, so maybe that will cheer him up..."

* * *

Nothing done at all

* * *

Same as the last moment, but it's even worse because there's no cake.

* * *

Success

* * *

Brett and Leah arrive at the party, and Jodi comes up to them.

"Hey guys! That cake looks awesome! I know Vincent will like this!" Jodi says enthusiastically. Brett then very carefully hands the double-layered cake to Jodi and she puts it straight up on the kitchen counter.

From there, everyone starts to celebrate and dance, but up until someone notices a small strand of blonde hair coming up.

"They're coming!" Jodi tries to say as quietly and loudly as possible. Suddenly, everyone shuffles their feet and gets so excited. The room goes pen-drop silent as they all hear the muffled voices outside.

"Vincent, wasn't today fun?"

"Oh yeah dad, I had the best time of my life! I didn't know there was some place this fun outside of Stardew Valley!"

"Yeah! Miss Penny's mom even drove us there! I didn't know it was so close!"

"Yeah, Jas! That was cool." Kent chuckled. "But I'm going to wait here for a second, sound good?"

"Ok, Mr. Kent!"

Little feet shuffle to the doorknob, and it starts to jiggle.

"Jas, can you open it? I can't reach."

"What does Miss Penny say you gotta ask?"

"please."

"Ok!"

The door jiggles some more until it opens, and both of them walk into the room.

"Woah! It's dark in he-"

 **SURPRISE!**

Vincent's eyes widen and he freaks out.

"AAAAH! OH MY GOSH!" he screams at the top of his lungs, collapsing on the floor.

The room goes dead silent as Jodi slowly goes up to Vincent.

"Sweetie... are... are you ok?"

" _that cake..._ " Vincent softly utters

"What?"

"The cake... is... ENOURMOUS!" Vincent screams, jumping up to his feet.

Everyone erupts into laughter as Vincent rushes over to the cake.

"Who did this?!"

"Mister Brett and Miss Leah did!" Jodi sweetly responds, noticing Kent coming back in.

"Thank you **SO MUCH** Mister and misses Leah and Brett! This is awesome!" He shouted, hugging both of their knees.

From there, everyone dances and has a good time. Vincent continually looks back at the cake once in a while, but still remains around Brett and Leah.

"Miss Leah, how did you manage to get a cake on another cake?" Jas says, holding two dolls in her hands.

" _Magic!_ " Leah loudly whispered.

"WOOAH!" said Jas in amazement. "So does that mean that if I was magic, I could make two dolls into one?"

"Maybe!" Brett giggles with Leah.

"Alright everyone, time for Vincent to blow the candles out!" Says Jodi.

They all surround Vincent, who squints his eyes shut as hard as he could, ready to blow onto the candles.

"What did you wish for, Vincent?" Says Penny, patting him on the back.

"I can't say, Miss Penny. If I do, it won't come true! You've seen Cinderella, right?"

"Oh, my bad!" Penny giggles.

what a great way to spend a night...


End file.
